Tooth
by J'onn J'onzz
Summary: Tooth is captured by the government and must struggle to win his way out of the Suicide Squad. Will the Joker rescue his exsidekick? Read and find out. Rated K Plus for a guy falling out a window but living, some 70's Black talk and a few racist remarks.
1. Chapter 1

Tooth the Fan Fiction

Chapter One

Whoever Sells Drugs Dies at the Hand of the Black Spider

"So boss, what are we going to do, next?" asks our star, Tooth.

"Dear Tooth, I'd think you wouldn't ask such questions. Remember what happened to Blue Eyes?"

The Joker grins as Tooth flashes back to the brutal scene with the car.

"Since I'm in such a good mood, you can live. I'm taking some time off. While I'm gone you'll be working for some drug lords, the worst kinds. They'll be black ones."

The next day Tooth is in the office of the drug lord, Morgan.

"Are you jiving me, Jack?" Tooth yells at him.

"No, I'm not 'jiving' and my name isn't Jack" yells Morgan "You must take down the Black Spider. He's a major threat."

As Morgan finishes his speech the Black Spider flies through the window and knocks Tooth out of another penthouse window.

"Whoever sells drugs, dies at the Hand of the Black Spider.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For Lack of a Tooth

When last we left Tooth he was falling out of a window.

"How dare that jivin' honkey knock me out of a window?" Tooth complains in his head as he falls.

Meanwhile down below…

Nubia is thinking about how she was released from the underworld and almost sold to Marvel.

"How dare they sell my character to another company? Wait! Who's that up there? It's the one and only TOOTH!"

Nubia tosses her lasso of truth to catch Tooth.

"Tooth, you must join the REBELION. Sarah Charles and I are leading black minority workers against the forces of jive and honkiness and drug lords and all that jive. DIG?" Nubia says. "You must obey me for I have saved your life."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Forsooth thou art a Tooth

"Sarah! What's my homey Sarah doing with a jivin' operation like this?"

"Tooth, this isn't jive. This is destiny!" Nubia persuades.

The next day in the Bahamas the Joker is wondering how Tooth is doing.

"I wonder how my favorite denominated henchman is doing." Little does he know of Tooth's burning internal conflict!

Back in New York Sarah is touring Tooth around the factory where the resistance force is located.

"Here're your quarters" she says and finishes the tour.

In his sleep Tooth decides to go with the side of the drug lord if the Black Spider hasn't put him out of action yet.

Meanwhile at Morgan's,

"No. I'll never do it again. Please spare me!"

"You get one last chance Morgan. After that you're through."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Choice of Tooth; A cameo by Vibe

At Justice League Detroit Vibe sends Vixen to get some groceries. As Vixen walks there she runs across the factory serving as the headquarters of the black minority workers. She chooses to check it out.

"Hey y'all what's this foxy mama doing here?" asks Tooth. Tooth was once arrested by Vixen.

"I know you. Did you break out of jail or did you serve time. You won't do wonders for this team's moral support."

"We could always use a fellow Super Hero." Nubia exclaimed.

"If you're just gonna pick up any foxy mama on the street then I'm gone," says Tooth as he walks out the door.

"I'm going to Morgan."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

An Eye For an Eye a Tooth For a Tooth

The next day Tooth runs into Lois Lane as a black woman. The terribleness of her dress knocks him senseless making this a very short chapter.

While he awakes he gets a costume. The atrocity of his costume makes the Black Rider want to kill him. Will he survive? Tune in next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Toothicide Squad

When we last left off Tooth was being chased by the Black Rider.

Run Tooth, RUN! Tooth dashes speedily across the country and eventually makes it to Belle Reve prison, home of the Suicide Squad. Outside he meets Black Tiger.

"Yo dawg, you wanna jive this honkey into submission?" Tooth sputters.

"Who am I? Do you have my memories? So many questions about my past…" Black Tiger mumbles.

"I don't care about yo' troubles man… just mine!" Tooth sputters rudely.

"Fine, then I won't save you without Amanda's orders."

Will Black Tiger be persuaded? Find out soon.

Amanda Waller is the sponsor (sort of) of the Suicide Squad.


	7. Chapter 7

Tooth Chapter 7 Mission One

When last we left Tooth, he was feeding some jive to the Black Tiger.

Tooth staggers into the building.

"What's my mission, because I'm not dishing out much trouble for you!" Tooth yells.

"Tooth, can it be? I knew you'd be here soon. You've really shrunk since you married my daughter!" Amanda Waller grumps.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about! Like some lady I met during the Crisis once said, 'It's not like all us blacks know each other or something. I'm not sure I believe it but still… It's a nice defense if you know what I'm sayin' Miss honkey!" Tooth blabs

"I am no 'honkey' and I don't know or care what you're saying! I mistook you for someone else no need for a speech!" Amanda snaps back at him.

The next day Tooth is assigned to help Black Tiger find his origins. Will he help? Will he not? Will the Watchmen show up and make this fan-fic worth millions? Find out next time!

from the Watchmen

toned down for racism.


	8. Chapter 8

Tooth Chapter 8

A Tooth in Need is a Tooth Indeed

"I ain't helpin' no jive turkeys like Chu!" exclaims Tooth.

"Do you want to be like Slipknot?" asks Amanda.

"Trust me mate, y' don't." whispers Captain Boomerang.

"Nobody asked you opinion, Boomerbutt!" screams Amanda.

"What's that imbo's problem?" mumbles Boomerang.

The day of the mission:

"Okay, so Chu good at kung fu?" asks Tooth.

"Yes…" mumbles Black Tiger.

"Then Chu one of those crazy kung fu guys?" asks Tooth.

"Yes…" again mumbles Black Tiger.

"And Chu worked with Richard Dragon?" asks Tooth.

"YES! I HAVE! THAT'S WHO I AM! HIS PARTNER!" exclaims Ben (the Bronze Tiger).

"Okay that's it. We're done. No mission," says Tooth.

And so Tooth uses his jive talking to escape another mission!

Tune in some day for chapter nine!


End file.
